Phonography
by CrImSoN-DrIzZlE
Summary: Nellie Lovett awoke early one morning and began her everyday chores... When an annoying wasp changed her life forever... .:Lesbians:. R&R!-Those who dare- ... Auntie Lou x
1. The Wasp

[Authors Note: A New (Yay)... (Planned to be) Short story, inspired by Britney Spears :P...The title seems not to go with the story much- for the first couple of paragraphs, but it does . Enjoy ...Lou x]

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Wasp **

'_Did you come 'ere for a pie, Sir...?'_

Nellie Lovett awoke early one morning and began her everyday jobs. Bits and Bobs, you know. Cleaning the surfaces... Preparing the pies... Removing the clothes, hair and unwanted bodily appendages from the dead bodies in her cellar...

'_Do forgive me if me 'ead's a little vague...'_

Just lately, her business had been booming (All thanks to Mr. Todd, of course) who, by the way, she was completely devoted to. In love with, whatever you wanted to call it. Had been since he had shown up from his long absence about a year ago. Unfortunately for poor old Nellie, this love was not to be... He was still, day and night, night and day pining for his wife and child. Lucy and Joanna. Long lost, but still not forgotten... They remained happy, together. A family in the eye of his mind. Sighing gently to herself, the sullen looking yet rather ravishing woman known simply as 'Mrs Lovett' was busy setting up shop for the long day ahead. She usually started by arranging the tables and chairs in her small, dreary front room (Where the customers ate)

She had nearly finished when she spied an extremely odd looking object that had seemingly been left behind, towards the back of the shop... Which was odd, she thought running her hands through the messy tangle of frizz she called hair, because she was _sure_ nothing was there last night when she closed up shop. And nobody had been in since then, other than herself, just now. Moving towards the object she saw that it had...Buttons of some description, and seemed to be made out of...Metal? Or some similar substance... It had a small glass...?...Window...? On it, in which case it probably had something inside of it that you were meant to look at... It also had the words 'Sony Ericsson' printed across the top. She didn't really know what to think, so she shrugged and began to walk off. But as soon as she had turned her back she heard a loud buzzing noise.

'_What was that?'_

Raising an inquisitive eyebrow she turned back round and discovered, as she had thought, that it was the small rectangular object called 'Sony Ericsson' (She assumed, anyway). When she reached out to pick it up, a thought briefly crossed her mind. 'Wha' if it's one o' them Wasps...?' She hesitated, then decided 'Wha' the hey' and picked it up. It was still buzzing, and vibrating rather violently in the palm of her hand. In the small glass window on the front, words and a series of numbers had appeared. Panicking slightly now, she mashed the key-pad with her free hand, until eventually... It stopped and was replaced by a woman's voice, cackling. Slightly taken aback that the small box with what she assumed was a wasp, for some reason named Sony Ericsson inside was now laughing at her... Not being able to think of anything else, she raised it slightly closer to her mouth and asked "'Ello...? Wha' the 'ell's goin' on...? Wha'...? 'ELLO!-"

But was cut off by a woman's voice shouting back at her "NO NEED TO SHOUT!"... Followed, yet again by an insane cackle. Before she could gather the courage to talk back, the voice continued. "Good morning. My name is Bellatrix Lestrange, Care for a chat?" The still awe-struck baker replied "'Ow are you talkin' at me through this box...?" She received a giggle from the voice, which answered. "Stupid Muggle... Don't worry your pretty little head- I'll soon be with you in the flesh..." and after a moment's silence, added "Nice dress by the way, It really complements your figure..." at this Nellie's jaw dropped and she dropped the phone down on the table. Staring down at the rectangle she heard these few last words

"Close your mouth for Christ's sake, you'll start to catch flies"... There were then three or four loud beeps and the voice disappeared. Nellie ran to the window, peering outside, looking for the figure of a woman. But there was nobody... Not a soul. Little did she know that Bellatrix was much closer than she thought... Ready and Waiting.


	2. Push My Buttons

[Authors Note: I wrote half of this after me and my old friend Captain Morgan (My dear old bottle of Rum) got together ;)...And the other half whilst severely under the weather T_T Enjoy ...Lou x]

* * *

**Chapter 2: 'Push My Buttons'**

For the rest of the day Nellie was on edge. Anything set her off. Any noise, person, object. You name it... She had broken two tea cups-

**SMASH**

"Shit!- Not anotha tea cup!"

-_Three _tea cups, _and _even punched some poor woman in the face because she had been cackling away, only to find that her voice was nothing like that of the woman from inside the 'Sony Ericsson'. Eventually, the day wore on and soon became night. She had a cap or two...Or 10 of Gin, just 'to get 'erself off ta sleep' and by 11.53pm, she had slipped under the covers of her bed and had drifted off to a peaceful sleep (Filled with Sand, Sea and Sweeney, No doubt). Her dream had just taken a rather exciting twist involving a certain evil Barber, a pair of shackles and some melted chocolate when she was awoken by a sudden shift of weight at the foot of her bed. For a fraction of a second she hoped it might be Sweeney, having somehow seen what she was dreaming and that he had come to for fill her wildest dreams. So she laid perfectly still, the alcohol still clouding her judgement, allowing her to believe it _might_ be him...

But, alas. It was not Benjamin Barker, the man she had _really_fallen for, coming to have a night of intense...passionate love making. In fact, it was the woman who she had feared she might meet all day. You guessed it. Bellatrix Lestrange. The said woman sat looking at Nellie for almost a minute before edging her way up to lay along-side the 'sleeping' baker. Leaning on her elbows, Bellatrix observed the other woman's dark features quietly for a moment before prodding her gently in the stomach. Nellie couldn't pretend any longer, if it was him (as she so desperately hoped) then what use was it lying, pretending to sleep? Opening her weary eyes, she couldn't make out who it was reclining next to her, it wasn't Toby, judging by what she could see of the hair... Which was Black...And Frizzy...With a white streak running through the left side...? ...Her heart beat sped up... Could it really be?... 'Mistah T' was lying in bed, Next to her!

Her breath hitching slightly, she rose to a sitting position. The Gin still having a fairly disorientating effect on her, she swayed slightly, accidently brushing her hand against 'Sweeney's'...Which caused some doubt in Mrs. Lovett's mind- as she didn't _ever_ remember Sweeney having two inch long..._manicured_ nails. After a few moments of tense silence there was what sounded like a suppressed cackle and another shift of weight, this time however the unknown person had moved to sit on-top, yes- On-top! Of her. They were now sitting face to face, Bellatrix on Nellie's lap, pressed firmly against her- Though, Mrs Lovett was still impervious to the fact it was she who was so intimately sharing her space. Nellie's doubts were instantly doubled, to say the least by the fact that she could feel, rather distinctly a pair of large and quite heavy breasts pressing into her own though the duvet...One thing crossed her mind. 'Shit'.

Bellatrix felt the baker tense beneath her and smirked into the darkness... She didn't care much if Nellie screamed...After all she had already stuperfied the boy and that rather _odd_ looking man who lived in the room upstairs. There was nobody there to help her, No barber in shining armour or faithful young protector running up the stairs to save her... Not that she'd need saving, not this _time_ anyway. Just as Nellie inhaled to speak, she was interrupted by her apparently _female_admirer (Who seemed to be getting good at interrupting her)... "Good evening ...Remember me? The 'wasp' from the Sony Ericson" she added particular emphases on the word 'Wasp'.

Before she could ask how the strange woman knew about her earlier wasp confusion, she was interrupted again. "You're wondering how I knew you thought there was a wasp in that 'Rectangle'..." Mrs Lovett simply blinked, awestruck. Bellatrix trailed her hands lightly up the duvet, right to the top-"Now you're wondering 'How did she know that I was wondering how she knew about the wasp that I was wondering about?'"-and slowly pulled it from between her and Nellie. She continued "And _now_... you're wondering... Why I'm moving your covers..." Bellatrix suddenly took one of Mrs Lovett's breasts into her hand taking no notice of the small whimper that passed her victims quivering lips. Kneading it gently, she took the other into her free hand and squeezed it roughly, forcing an extremely unwilling Mrs Lovett to groan.

It had been so long since she had been touched like that by anyone... She wanted to fight back... Kick, scream, Push the other woman from her bed and run as far away from Fleet Street as her old legs would carry her... Yet she didn't...She just sat there and let herself be fondled by a complete stranger. Somebody who wasn't her dear Albert (God bless his soul) or her beloved Benjamin Barker or even of the male species! By now she was laying back down in bed with the Lestrange woman on top of her, who was still playing with her breasts roughly. Bellatrix lent in, pausing her activity for a moment or two to kiss down softly on Nellie's collar-bone, then carrying on to trail tiny kisses up her delicate neck. Quietly, between breaths she whispered "Do you know _Why_ I know these things?" Nellie was hardly able to think, let alone talk so just groaned deeply in her throat in reply. Giggling to herself Bellatrix moved up to nibble on Nellie's earlobe, causing her to shudder as waves of pleasure trickled up and down her spine.

With a sigh she cupped Mrs Lovett's face in both hands and pressed her own forehead against the other woman's, whispering...

"Because I'm bloody magic"

That is when Nellie Lovett woke up.

* * *

[Ooooh, Cliff-hanger! :P All shall be explained ;) Haha.. Until then. Review. Sex. Me. You know you want to... Auntie Lou x]


	3. Obscenities

[Authors Note: I'm sorry this took so bloody long to update, I'm but a simple woman and have many a fan fiction to update! Please, do enjoy ...Lou x]

* * *

**Chapter 3: 'Obscenities' **

When Mrs Lovett awoke she was lying on her back with the covers draped loosely over her body, her head spinning from the large amount of Gin she had consumed. After she had gained her bearings, she groaned and rolled onto her side. She felt sweaty. Dirty. She slid out of bed, padded into her bathroom and ran a relaxing warm bath, her thoughts all the while drifting to her perverse subconscious.

The poor woman couldn't fathom whether the last night's events had been a hallucination brought on by the bottle or if it had been a particularly realistic dream. One thing she felt for certain was that it could not be real. Another, that she must be under the weather because she'd never thought OR dreamt of another woman in that way before. It wasn't proper.

Frowning in frustration, she removed her night-dress and eased her tired body into the freshly run water, sighing contentedly as her aching muscles relaxed. Nellie enjoyed baths before she began her work downstairs. Her feet often ached after a hard days graft and a soak in the warm water was a welcome relief.

Trying to bring some sort of normality to her strange situation, Nellie let her mind relive fond memories of trips to the sea before her dear Albert passed away. Ice creams, Sunshine, Strolls on the beach... She missed those days dearly, missed the warmth they brought to her heart. Her eyes slid closed as she remembered happy days gone by, she could practically hear the entertainers singing along the pier. _Oh I do like to be beside the sea-side..._

Her peaceful thoughts were soon interrupted by intrusive memories of last night's dream. It was as though it was its own creature, a snake slithering its way through her mind, forcing her attention upon itself. She squirmed uncomfortably at how real it had all seemed, how it felt linked to that box... that woman. Bellatrix.

Nellie couldn't focus on the oddity of the situation for long, however. Soon the only thing she could think of was the way that she had been touched... not even Albert was that considerate, that rough yet gentle all in one. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath, her body reacting to a thought in ways that it shouldn't. That woman made her feel an emotion Nellie's mother had once said was the death of foolish young girls... Lust. A, sadly unreciprocated, feeling that was all too familiar in her day to day life with Mr T. Brows drawn and body heated as though by some internal flame, Nellie trailed her hand along the side of her body, her hand resting tentatively on her inner thigh.

She bit her lip and felt like a sinner, the temptation to relive her own sexual frustrations becoming one she found ever harder to resist. She was ready to give in. And so she would have if she hadn't heard a low chuckle from across the room. Her eyes shot open as she bolted to a sitting position. Low and behold, the object of her dream, Bellatrix Lestrange reclined carelessly on a tattered old chemise placed under the window. Hand on hip she rose to her feet, purring "Don't let me disturb you, Mrs Lovett..."

Terrified and quite embarrassed, Nellie tucked her knees up to her chest and stuttered "W-wha' are yah doin' in 'ere!" receiving an amused cackle as Bellatrix walked towards her. "The question, Mrs Lovett, is what _you_ are doing in here! Something naughty, perhaps? Of course, I'd be more than happy to oblige if you wanted some..." she trailed her index finger along the surface of the water, smirking suggestively as she did so before whispering amorously " assistance."

Mrs Lovett clenched her jaw and answered curtly "I'd like yah tah leave, nah." Still keeping her knees tightly pressed to her chest. Bellatrix pouted in unrealistic disappointment, replying mockingly "That's not what you said last night..." letting her hand dip below the water line to trace Nellie's shin bone gently. The baker jerked away, flushing a light shade of red and glaring up at the witch "If yah don' get aut nah, I'll scream." Bellatrix grinned, giggling "That's good; I'd like to make you scream."

Nellie took a deep breath and was about ready to shout the house down when she felt a soft finger lie delicately upon her lip. Looking towards the witch she saw her mimic the same action upon her own, wiggling it in a shushing motion. She would've carried on regardless if Bellatrix hadn't reached down and pulled from somewhere out of view, a shining silver dagger which she now waved threateningly towards her person. Whimpering slightly, the baker all but whispered "Please don' 'urt me..."

Laughing now, Bellatrix replied "Please, all of you muggles are the same. 'Don't hurt me!' Blah. Blah. Blah!" Removing her finger from the bakers lips, she brought the dagger fast towards Nellie's face, savouring the fear in the Londoner's eyes as she did so. Tucking her dagger safely away again, Bellatrix cooed "There, there pet. I'm not here to hurt you."

Nellie remained sceptical of this, having just had a nine inch blade waved in her face by said 'harmless woman.' Sensing she wouldn't be getting anywhere anytime soon, Bellatrix sighed and leant slightly closer to the terrified baker, whispering "Midnight tonight, I'll be in your shop downstairs. Come if you like. It'll be worth your while" Before planting an unexpectedly soft kiss upon the other woman's brow.

Mrs Lovett opened her mouth to speak but Bellatrix had disappeared, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Should she meet this Lestrange woman or not? For now the answer was unclear and she sunk slowly into her bath once more.

* * *

End of Chapter 3! Yet another unbearable wait before the Lesbianism ensues! I hope you like! And please, loves, sex me up! ;D Thank you! ...Auntie Lou x


End file.
